Smells of Home
by thelightningstrike
Summary: Their time is running out and it is already borrowed. Remus/Tonks.


**A/N: **I wrote this a while ago and left it because I was bored. I found it today and rejuvenated it, I really hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I'm not a millionaire.  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 1,062  
Summary: Their time is running out and even this is borrowed. Remus/Tonks.

**Smells of Home**

"How much time do we have?" Tonks whispered, clinging to him, her face buried in his shoulder.

"It's borrowed already," he sighed, closing his eyes as he smelt her hair. It may be the last time he'd ever smell it- he didn't want to forget the musky, homely smell; wanted it to linger forever.

"I don't want to let go of you- not now, not ever," she said, mumbling into his shoulder.

"And yet-" he pulled away from her, taking both her hands. She didn't look at him, but at the ever-darkening sky, blinking excessively to stop herself from crying.

"You don't love me, do you?" she said, looking at him, finally. "You can't do, if you're doing this to me."

He sighed. "Yes, I do. You know I do. That's why I'm here, holding onto you, wishing that I could save us both. But I can't- I'm too busy trying to save everyone else."

"I'm not laughing, Remus," she said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wish we both could."

"Don't go."

"I have to, you know that." He cupped her face in his hands, took in every aspect of her for the last time, just in case. "Look after Teddy. Tell him I love him- and that I'm sorry."

"I don't have to," she said defiantly, although her voice shook. "Because you'll tell him yourself, when you get back."

Remus closed his eyes. "Promise me you'll tell him, Dora."

"No," she said, turning away from him. "You can tell him yourself, when you get back."

"I might not get back."

"Yes you will! You will! Don't you dare, how dare-" she turned round lashing out at him, the tears finally spilling down her face. "You'll be here. We need you," she sobbed as he pulled her into his arms again.

"I need you too," he whispered. "You are everything to me, both of you."

"Then why are you going?" she said, looking up at him.

"Because they need me too," he said simply, wiping one of her tears with his thumb. "Perhaps more so than you."

She didn't bother to argue anymore- could tell that he was going and not even she could convince him not to. "They'll need me too."

"No," he said instantly, finality ringing in his tone. "No. I order you- don't you dare come after me, you have to stay- stay with Teddy and your mother…"

"I want to be with you."

"I want you here; I need to know you're safe."

"And what about me? How do I know you're safe?"

"Dora."

"I mean it, Remus."

"And I do, too." He sighed and looked at his watch. "I have to go."

"No…" she held on to him, ignoring Teddy's cries from another room- was absently thankful when she heard her mother get out of bed to find him.

"I'm sorry," he said, and let her go, pushing her away; cutting her off. He turned away.

"Please," she said, watching him retrieve his wand from the table.

He smiled sadly, looking at her one last time. "I love you, Dora. And Teddy. I want you both to know that; please don't forget it. I love you."

She was beyond crying, couldn't move, couldn't feel anything at all- could only see him, watch him, leaving.

He raised his wand, ready to apparate. "Don't follow me."

They shared one last long look; he breathed in deeply, catching her scent one last time.

Then he spun in a tight circle, and with a loud _pop_, was gone.

Tonks' hand flew up to her mouth to stop herself from being sick. She stood, swaying for a second, before leaping into action. She ran to the next room, calling her mother, who instantly ran to her.

"No, Dora, no, I won't let you-"

Tonks cut her off with a hand as she moved to retrieve Teddy from her, kissing his forehead. "I love you, flower," she whispered then handed him back before quickly turning to find her wand.

"I'll see you, mum. Tell Teddy I love him- tell him- I-" she broke off, standing in the doorway. "Just, look after him."

"Dora, I can't lose you too."

Tonks shook her head. "I can't lose him, either. 'Bye," she said, giving her mum a final glance. "I love you."

She ran into the other room and raised her wand, already spinning. She couldn't let "Don't follow me," be his last words to her.

And it wasn't. When he saw her there, deflecting curse after curse as she came to find him, he was already going. He'd been hit by something that lasted longer than the killing curse, yet was just as effective.

"I told you not to come." he said as she bent over him, tears streaming down her face as she tried to do something.

"It's okay, it's okay, you'll be okay, I- what can I do? Where does it hurt? Remus! _Remus_!"

He had enough strength to take her hand in his, to try to reassure her. "I'm going to a better place- don't worry." He was smiling.

"Please don't," she whispered. "I need you."

"I'll wait for you," he promised, squeezing her hand.

As she cried over him, whispering to him that he'd survive, she'd help him, he noticed the figure raising the wand. He tried to cry out- but he was going, to that better place- much too quickly… he heard the manic laugh and saw the flash… faded further…

Tonks slumped, suddenly, her hair across his face. He could smell it… home… he knew she'd gone… he was going too…

her hand was still warm in his…

he could see Teddy's smiling face… regret…

the cool metal of Dora's wedding ring pressing into his finger… the cool metal of his own ring…

her face in his neck… no cool breath…

the homely smell… light fading… fading… Dora… drifting… _Teddy_…

smell… Tonks…

In a better place, Nymphadora Tonks was waiting for Remus Lupin, and when he finally came, it smelt of home.


End file.
